


Lizzie McGuire: The Gordo Shuffle

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [6]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV), Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Review, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e31 The Gordo Shuffle, Gen, Money, Original Character(s), Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the Season 2 episodeThe Gordo Shufflefrom Lizzie McGuire..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Lizzie McGuire oneshot that I cooked up one day; this time, it’s kind of a review on the Season 2 episode The Gordo Shuffle (where Gordo gets a credit card in the mail and learns a lesson about it the hard way).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

One of my favorite Lizzie McGuire episodes is **The Gordo Shuffle** from Season 2. For one thing, it’s different in that Lizzie isn’t the one who gets in trouble (which usually means being grounded) for once. Instead, it’s her friend Gordo who gets into an ordeal and has to learn a lesson the hard way — although this ordeal is one that he’s unable to handle by himself.

* * *

_At school, Gordo tells Lizzie and Ethan he got a credit card in the mail with a $5,000 line of credit. He initially says he’s not going to keep it, but the other two convince him to hang onto it. Later, though, while talking to Lizzie on the phone, Gordo has a brainstorm: use the credit card to finance the film he wants to make._

_Later at school Gordo is in full director mode, hiring Larry Tudgeman as his technical advisor and Ethan and Kate as the leads in his science-fiction flick. He even hires Claire as Kate’s personal stylist, then gives the two girls the card so they can use it on wardrobe and make-up. Lizzie watches all this, and is very concerned with the way Gordo is throwing around money that he doesn’t really have. When she tells him this, he gets mad at her for not being supportive of his lifelong dream of filmmaking._

_When filming actually begins, nothing goes right. Kate, not surprisingly, acts like a prima donna, Ethan can’t get his lines straight and Gordo can’t seem to get a single good take to go in the can; Lizzie watches all this from the sidelines in dismay. During a break, Ethan tells Lizzie he’s surprised to see that she’s not being supportive of Gordo and his dream, which gives Lizzie something to think about. A load of pizzas arrive for the hungry, frustrated cast and crew, but when Larry tries to pay for them with the card, the deliveryman first makes a phone call and says the credit card’s PIN number, and after he hangs up, he pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts the credit card in half; it’s been declined for being over the limit. Kate storms off the set followed by Claire, Ethan and the others. When they are left alone, Lizzie tells Gordo, “I don’t know what to say.” Gordo snaps at her, “Don’t say anything,” and then leaves._

_Later at Lizzie’s house, Gordo comes over to apologize, even though Lizzie wonders if maybe she should be the one apologizing to him. It turns out that Gordo’s experience with the credit card has taught him a lesson about financing movies — although that lesson was the kind he had to learn the hard way, of course._

_When Lizzie asks him what his parents said, he replies with “You mean **after** they yelled at the credit card company?” Lizzie is puzzled at hearing that, and Gordo then explains that his parents knew he wouldn’t actually ask for a credit card, so they were pretty mad when some company just sent him one. When Lizzie asks him how he’s going to pay off the $5,000 credit card bill, Gordo replies with “Yeah, well, pretty much lost my allowance for the rest of my life. So, from now on, there’s no more food, no entertainment — no anything.”_

_So, Gordo tells Lizzie, they will have to be content just hanging out with each other, doing pretty much nothing at all. Lizzie doesn’t think that sounds too bad._

* * *

While I was watching this episode, I mentally made a few observations when I saw Gordo with the credit card at the beginning of the episode.

Debit cards are much better to use (and a whole lot easier) than credit cards — which is why I prefer not to use a credit card at all. Plus, it is true that when you use a credit card, you can buy stuff with it now, but you do have to pay for it later. That is how life is sometimes.

And there is another good reason why I like debit cards: you don’t have to pay for stuff later with a debit card like you would have to with a credit card; it doesn’t work that way. While credit cards are “Buy Now, Pay Later”, debit cards are more like “Buy Now, Pay Now”.

From my perspective, the credit card can cause a financial crisis if it’s not handled properly. This explains why I prefer the debit card. The debit card is much easier to use, and with it, you’re spending money you actually have, and you don’t have to worry about digging yourself deeper into a financial hole, either. Using the debit card wisely and properly is a good thing to do, and it helps.. a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
